My Star
by Priestess Risu89
Summary: Ok, this is a songfic for Tidas and Yuna, to My star bye All-American rejects


A/n - hey this is my first ever songfic so be nice. R&R too please. Setting, one night Tidas thinks of Yuna, and something happens.   
  
  
  
Disclaimer - nothing about ffx or ffx-2 belongs to me... you know the drill. And The lyrics are in copy write of The All-American Rejects, Your Star   
  
  
  
A rustle of the dewy grass. Tidas rolled around so that he laid on his opposite side. Another sleepless night. He moved his head over to look at her. Laying there, so peaceful in her dreams. Under the star-lit sky her pale soft skin and shimmering hair seemed even more elegant. Oh, how he wanted to hold her as he rest, his eyes upon her chilled, frail body. He needed to, but yet he couldn't not touch. He couldn't give in to her longing lips, he so wished to merge with his. So even though she was but three feet away, she was so far.  
  
~ She screams when I'm away. ~  
  
~ She's been gone before. ~  
  
~ I worry all the time, ~  
  
~ Why worry anymore? ~  
  
He sighed so deeply it hurt. Squirming his arms behind his back, Tidas removed his glace from her face. The sight of what he could never has was almost to much to bare. Her angelic ness should have burnt his eyes. So he lay there most of the night. Hands around his neck, and gazing at the stars. So beautiful, they mad him almost sad. Their wonder was too great to know they would die. Much like his --- the thought stopped. She would never really be his. And a familiar voice rang in his thoughts, " You know, as a Summoner. You have to practice, smiling when your sad. Smiling even when you want to cry." So for the sake of Yuna he did.  
  
His sleepless lonely night was filled with smiles toward the stars.   
  
~ Now I go away, and I know today ~  
  
~ I picked out your star. ~  
  
~ It turned the night to day. ~  
  
Tidas now, after meeting her. Was so mixed up inside. Trying to unravel his thoughts that night, he would never get to sleep it seemed. Until, while looking at the heavens he heard something. From where Yuna was sleeping. And then, a voice. A voice that calmed him. So gentle and smooth it mad his whole spine tingle, he dare not turn around.   
  
The words floated into his ears so freely as they always did, " So, you couldn't sleep either?" Without, still, having to turn, he knew. There was a slight smile in her voice.   
  
~ A simple whisper from your voice, ~  
  
~ And I fade away. ~  
  
~ You wished for love ~  
  
~ But pushed me away. ~  
  
But the tension could no longer be handled. Tidas lifted his body from the earth and turned to look at her. She sat up, right where he had left her, rested upon a tree. How he longed for her lips and the feel of her skin. As he had only once, how he wanted it again. The Moonflow,.. ah, yes. He remembered the Moonflow. And he hoped she would too, " Yeah, but,.. Summoners need there rest, Yuna. Try getting to sleep."  
  
But all she did was smile at him and stare into his hypnotic blue eyes. And a tear ran down her cheek. He looked again to her with loving thoughts, "Yuna?"   
  
The man stood up and walked next to the crying Lady, "Shhhhh.. Yuna, don't cry.. please." He pulled his hand to her face and wiped away her warm streaming tear.   
  
~ Your love for me, was everything I needed. ~  
  
~ The air I breathe. ~  
  
~ She now, she's all alone. ~  
  
~ Her eyes, they drown with tears. ~  
  
He laid his hand along her cheek bone, " Don't cry." he whispered again, this time near her ear. Sending a warm breath and shiver down her spine. Yuna, felt joy beyond her control, she couldn't let him,.. no.   
  
But he did. She sat silent and filled with lust, he pulled his head down and kissed her lips, warming them. But what was she doing - - kissing him back like that. Tidas shifted his other hand along her other cheek. This is what he wanted so badly. How would he let go? They both wanted this moment forever. Sitting under the stars, all of them shinning down on them, watching over them.   
  
~ Their love was meant to last ~  
  
~ But she is blind with fear ~  
  
~ Now go away ~  
  
  
  
He let go of her soft skin soon after. They both pulled away, and started at each other and Yuna couldn't seem to pull her arms from around him. But once she had let go, Tidas still shocked and in awe and wonder, started to get up and walk back to his spot of 'rest'.   
  
"No..." She pulled her hand up at him, "please, sleep near me." She gave him a longing look and he couldn't help what he wanted as well.  
  
  
  
~ Now I know today. ~  
  
~ Leave me be. ~  
  
He squatted back down and nestled her frail body into his arms, holding her all night. He dare not sleep, only sit there, warming her, feeling her breath agents his chest.   
  
  
  
~ Now I'm free ~  
  
~ Love reflecting everything ~  
  
  
  
Gazing at her below him as he did the stars. It had happened, what he wanted was true. She dosed off in his arms and he pushed her hair gently from her face.   
  
~ You want space ~  
  
~ I need you, ~  
  
~ To help me see through this. ~  
  
"Oh god." he hasted under his breathe, " I love you Yuna." Tidas looked up above them at the stars, and as he spoke, he couldn't see that Yuna had peered open one eye.  
  
He blue gem looked up at him and heard his words, she mouthed, "I love you too." and smiled a slight little smile. 


End file.
